Polymer films having a matte surface are commonly used in a variety of applications. For example, packaging applications, such as pouches and bags for pet food, snack food, and the like, utilize polymer films having a matte surface. Optical properties, such as matte surface, may be defined in terms of surface gloss and haze. A matte surface may be characterized by lower gloss and higher haze values.
The matte surface is obtained through blends of incompatible polyolefins, generally by using blends of polyethylene and polypropylene. However, these incompatible blends of polyethylene and polypropylene create issues with process control. Specifically, when using different machine procedures for blending the incompatible polyolefins, the properties of the film product may be unpredictable and inconsistent.
Accordingly, there may be a continual need for improved polymer films which deliver a more consistent matte surface.